


I Wish I Had a 9 to 5

by Chromatic_Demon123



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Demon123/pseuds/Chromatic_Demon123
Summary: At eighteen years old Maxwell Grimm is no stranger to life's hardships being gay at a young age he was relentlessly bullied to the point of losing interest in school unbeknownst to his religious parents he just claims he had to much trouble with mental problems to stay and would work on his GED later getting into the workforce early. Max has always been a childhood fan of the ever entertaining Fazbear Pizzeria and is brought back in his teen years where he meet two of its enigmatic security guards little does he know this is not the last he will see of them. On a fateful night Max is bullied into breaking into the place where him and his tormenter are in for one hell of a nightmare. Now that Max is aware of the truth or at least part of it he request to become part of the security guard group himself to unearth more of Fazbear Pizzeria's dark history and to learn more about keepers of said history. As Max learns more he slowly learns why the the group of so seemingly different security guards have no choice but to put up with each other and as he falls deeper for the the alluring purple man he starts to wonder. Is it worth making himself a permanent addition to the group or running while he still has the chance?





	1. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah before anyone asks Vincent's real name is William as much as I was a fan of Rebornica's Purple Guy and called him Vincent I understand he has a cannon name and there will be a plot point that explains the difference in name but yeah Vincent's real name in this story is in fact William Afton but if I told you why he goes by Vincent it would be a whole bucket of spoilers so please this is a disclaimer that the name Vincent is intentional but kinda a facade for William and will be explained.

**♂ ♡ ♂**

 

I sat at the kitchen table in a stupor as I listen to my dad drone on about me losing yet another job because I didn’t have “proper work ethics” well excuse me for having a learning disability you seemed to conveniently forget about when you sign me up for these demanding boring ass jobs instead of letting me get a job at a coffee shop like a normal high school dropout but nope you don’t think a barista is a dignified enough job for your son so you have to take matters into your own hands and find him a “real” job.

I finally stood up and looked at him stopping him midsentence and said “Dad I am grateful for what you’re doing but your ideas of jobs are ruining me I already filled out the application for the Howling Coffee and I start Monday.”

My dad looked mad but he just sighed and said “Fine but I’m not providing any transportation and I forbid you to carpool or take one of those disgusting taxies so in the long run you have no way of getting there so I suggest you tell them thank you for the offer but it’s not a convenient job.”

I proceeded to walk away from the table smiling and said “It’s actually not a far walk from here so no need for any motorized transportation and maybe there I will learn how people my age develop work ethics.”

My mom looked at my dad and said softly “Dear he has a point maybe working with people closer to his age will be good for him.”

My dad huffed and nodded which signaled this conversation was over and I had won for the first time in my life. I walked upstairs to my room and opened the door and about screamed and shit myself. Sitting on my bed was a giant robotic golden bear staring at me with bottomless black eyes and its mouth hanging open. I almost had to shove my fist in my mouth to keep me from screaming. Suddenly I jumped because the door closed behind me leaving me trapped in my room with this giant gold animatronic. I slid down the back of my door and closed my eyes hoping I was just tired and seeing things due to my lack of sleep over the past week. When I opened my eyes it was gone and I repeatedly told myself it was a hallucination and went over to check my bed noticing that there was no disturbance in my sheets and the frame was perfectly intact which stumped me because I’m sure an animatronic of that size would crack or break my flimsy bed frame due to the weight of its metal parts. I had this strange feeling I had seen that thing before but couldn’t think of it. I looked over at my desk seeing the little plushy my cousin had bought for me and that’s when it hit me! That bear reminded me of a gold version of the animatronic Freddy Fazbear from the pizzeria in town where I took him last summer. My cousin called last night and it was his birthday and of course he wanted me to take him to that damned pizzeria so I went downstairs and talk to my dad who was glad to give us a ride so I went to bed that night still thinking about that hallucination which is what I convinced myself it was and fell into a restless sleep. When my cousin was dropped off at my house he had on his fox pirate costume and was wound up like he had already eaten more sugar then he needed and we all piled in my dad’s Honda and in minutes it felt like he was practically shoving us out of the car in front of the pizzeria. It was an okay place and the pizza was amazing but as much as my little cousin loved the animatronics I felt a little uneasy around them it felt like they were watching me and the purple bunny whose name I recalled was Bonnie kept following me wanting me to sing with him and though I love to sing and have been in a couple talent shows I was not going to sing in front of a bunch of small children with a giant robotic rabbit so I kept avoiding him until I retreated into a corner of the pizzeria hoping he wouldn’t notice me but unfortunately he did and I got cornered by him until a tall black haired man with green rectangle glassed came over and shooed him away and looked back at me with a smile on his face.

“Sorry Bonnie can’t take no for an answer I hope he didn’t scare you.” He said apologetically.

I tried to compose myself because this guy was cute and said shakily “Not at all and I thought all bunnies were cute.”

The black haired guy laughed and sat down at the table in the corner “Yeah but not when they’re eight feet tall, purple and made of metal and cheap fur fabric. By the way my names Scott what’s yours?”

I sat down across from him and said quietly “Maxwell Grimm.”

Scott smile then looked up and frowned so I turned in the direction he was frowning in and saw what looked like a flash of purple disappear around the corner so Scott got up and looked at me with his smile put back in place and said “I apologize for running off I need to go deal with something so if your still here in ten to twenty minutes I will look for you and we can sit and talk because I know this place must be boring for a teenager so I will be back soon as I can just sit here and I promise none of the animatronics will bother you.”

I nodded and said “Thanks I will probably be here for a couple hours if not all day if my cousin has his way.”

Scott smile and looked back at the area I thought I saw someone disappear around and sighed proceeding to head in that very direction. To me even though he was smiling he looked kinda pissed at whatever or whoever disappeared around that corner.

 

**☎ ☎ ☎**

I turned the corner and he was standing there smoking a cigarette smiling to himself so I went up to him and snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on the bottom of my shoe and snarled “Vincent how many times have I told you not to smoke in the pizzeria during the day you may want lung cancer but I am positive a seven year old child doesn’t and for the love of god can you please stop dying your uniform purple it looks ridiculous.”

He looked at me his silver white eyes bearing no emotion like he gave not a single fuck that I was scolding him and proceeded to say “Blue isn’t my color.”

Vincent Afton was about the most irritating person in the world and also the creepiest due to his unusual appearance. Vincent was about six foot four with indigo skin due to a skin disease he was born with and had the eeriest pair of eyes in the world they were light whitish silver and even his pupils were not the normal black color of any other normal human which made most people assume he was blind which he tended to use to his advantage sometimes. He was always smiling but it never usually reached his eyes and when it did you knew you either piqued his interest or you fucked up and he was pissed which was an odd thing about Vincent is when he is pissed he doesn’t yell or look angry he just smiles and proceeds to fuck with you until he is satisfied you got the message to not repeat whatever you did to piss him off.

I noticed his hair was not tied back and his long dark purple hair was hanging around his shoulders so I walked up to him gently turning him around and taking a red hair tie out of my pocket and tying his hair back saying softly “Keep your hair tied back it looks unprofessional to have it hanging loosely or get a haircut.”

Vincent growled softly and snapped “Why do you keep me around if I am such an irritating fuck up? Why not fire me and get someone that everyone will actually like?”

He turned around and stared directly into my eyes and I knew he was a step away from getting pissed and my answer was the only thing that would keep him happy or at least content enough not to hurt anyone so I said “You know I can’t Vincent.”

Vincent stepped closer to me his face inches from mine and he whispered menacingly “Why is that Scotty I swear to god if it’s out of pity I will gut you here and now.”

His eyes were narrowed as he waited for my response so I gently pushed him away and frowned trying not to look scared that he could snap at any moment and said heatedly “Because no one will care about you like I do. No one will accept your past like I do. No one will think your purple body and silver eyes are pretty like I do. NO ONE will ever make you feel safe and give you a feeling of belonging like I do. My grandfather didn’t give me his pizzeria just because I was his only grandchild he gave me this pizzeria because he knew I had friends here and they liked this place and would be sad to part ways. He also knew I was a born leader that could bring even the most dysfunctional group together. So you’re an idiot if you think I pity you I only pity those I know are stuck where there at for good that’s not your case you have potential you just don’t know how to use it.”

Vincent’s face softened and he moved forward so suddenly and before I could do anything he had me in a firm embrace and his lips mashed against mine. His lips were soft probably from the lip balm I see him constantly applying when he thinks no one is looking. He pulled me in the security office down the hall while keeping his lips firmly on mine and when the door closed and the shades were drawn he finally released me from the lip lock and ran his tongue up my neck making me shiver and in that moment my uniform pants became rather uncomfortable. I finally moved my arms and rested them around Vincent’s neck.

He had me pinned against the wall and grinded his erection against mine making me moan softly as he unbuttoned my shirt running his cold hands across my chest as I bit my lip trying not to be too loud in case any day workers walked by when suddenly Vincent bit my nipple making me cry out in surprise when I looked at him and stuttered “Unb-button my p-pants please.”

He smiled and looked me in the eye making me notice his eyes were completely blank like lacking an iris and pupil I had seen this once before when me and Vincent almost had sex in high school in the boys locker room when the cheerleading coach walked in on us and proceeded to give us a lecture on how homosexuality is sin and we need to repent immediately because St. Michaels would not tolerate having two soiled young men in their school.

Vincent just stood there smiling and that’s when I noticed he had no pupil or iris and even as a seventeen year old guy he was still as creepy as he is now and unfortunately the coach noticed this and looked slightly frightened lifting her cross necklace in front of her and started praying while Vincent stared down at her since she tripped over a volleyball and he said with a slight psychotic edge to his voice “I will fuck my best friend whenever I please I don’t have to listen to some dusty bible thumping hag who thinks she can tell me where to stick my dick.”

He then proceeded to walk past the quivering coach zipping up his pants and disappeared for the rest of the day until I found him asleep on a park bench and nervously woke him up and he proceeded to ask me how the hell he got there and I told him everything that happened and he claimed to have no memory of it but from that point on I never got into a sexual situation with Vincent as to avoid triggering that other personality seeing as I was unsure what that side of him was capable of though I positive that it was not a nice personality due to an incident all those years ago that still had a lot of mystery behind it and left a lot of innocent blood on Vincent’s hands but thanking god that this personality caused memory loss for Vincent because I know he hates kids but he wasn’t that cruel to do what that other personality did. I just knew right now I needed to keep him happy or I could end up like those kids because this Vincent had no qualms about who it killed even if I was Vincent’s best friend. Suddenly I felt my body being swung into a chair and heard the click of my pants button and the sound of my zipper being slowly pulled down and I started panicking but remembered I told him to unzip my pants. I leaned back as the pressure my pants were putting on my erect cock were relieved and closed my eyes and sighed which was probably not a good idea to do with a psycho Vincent right in front of me and of course I was right because suddenly I felt a warm sensation run up my shaft and looked down to see Vincent licking my cock looking up at me with those unnerving blank eyes. I was about to tell him no when I realized that was probably not a smart idea so I just leaned back and opened my legs to give him more access because as much as I knew this was a bad idea it still felt good and as long as we weren’t walked in on I doubt anything could go wrong. He quickly escalated into a full on blowjob causing me to clench onto the arms of the chair. He sounded like he was purring his whole mouth seemed to be vibrating which felt extremely good to the point that I was breathing heavy and softly moaning.

Of course every time I wish for something it gives me the complete opposite of what I ask for because just as I was about to go off in Vincent’s mouth our coworker Mike Schmidt walks in but stopped in mid adjustment of his security cap and stared directly at us before quickly spinning on his heels and muttering as he walked back out the door “No amount of any alcohol will ever make this moment okay.”

I looked down at Vincent to see his reaction to Mike walking in but was met with Vincent’s normal eyes which looked confused probably wondering why my dick was in his mouth but shrugged and kept sucking on me gently rubbing the inch or two of my dick he couldn’t fit in his mouth and in seconds I forgot Mike even existed because my brain was so fuzzy with pleasure that the zombie apocalypse could be happening right now and I wouldn’t give a single solitary fuck.

My fingers were wrapped so tight around the chair arms that I am surprised I hadn’t broken them yet when suddenly I felt my body tense and I stuttered “V-Vincent.”

He knew just by how I said his name that I was close so he started sucking on me a little rougher and within seconds I felt a final jolt of pleasure run down my spine as I released into his mouth and he removed me from his mouth and stood up licking his lips like a cat and looked down at me smiling “I love coming back to my senses at the best part it makes me all sorts of happy.”

I looked up at him feeling worn out like I was a fucking virgin and grunted “God you’re a sick bastard.”

Vincent smiled and laughed “What can I say you taste good I kind of suspected you would since you take better care of your body than most of us do.”

I proceeded to sit up in the chair and stuff myself back into my pants zipping and buttoning them close as well as button my shirt up while watching Vincent pace occasionally running his tongue around the inside of his mouth most likely still enjoying the taste I left in his mouth making me smile and my mind kind of gravitated to the thought of what Vincent tasted like but dismissed the thought from my head and was just content that Vincent was happy for once.

**♂ ♡ ♂**

I sat at the table for what felt like almost a half an hour sipping on a Coke that my little cousin had brought over to me when I looked up to see Scott walking in my direction followed by the creepiest looking guy in the world. It wasn’t the purple skin that scared me it was his eyes his light silver eyes were kinda soulless looking and if it weren’t for the fact that they were fixed directly on me I would assume he was blind.

Scott and him stopped in front of the table and the purple guy smiled the most unnerving smile and looked at Scott asking “This the jailbait you were supposed to meet.”

Scott’s mouth set into a hard line and his face was tinted red in either embarrassment or anger as the purple guy laughed and flopped into a yellow chair across from me and purred “I know Scott likes them young but I’m assuming you aren’t even eighteen yet?”

I managed to keep my hands to myself because this asshole was intentionally trying to embarrass Scott and I wanted to knock this asshole out cause you don’t do that to your coworker in front of a customer this guy was a prime example of no work ethic but unfortunately he was bigger than me and probably stronger than me by assumption that most security guards were fitter than me due to the fact that even though it rarely happened they might need to defend themselves without any weapons.

Suddenly the purple guy stuck out his hand and said “I’m Vincent Walker I work here as out of sight security personnel and I’m one of the best night guards here.”

I shook his hand and squeezed as hard as I could making him smile before he ever so slightly flexed his hand and making all my fingers pop making my hand feel tingly after he let go.

He leaned back in his seat as finally Scott took he blue chair next to me and Vincent asked “So who’s the one you’re here with I assume you’re not here by yourself.”

I looked over at my cousin and pointed “The kid in the fox pirate costume.”

Vincent looked confused and asked “How the hell does he know who Foxy is he has been offline for years and by years I mean way before that kid was born.”

I smiled and replied “That was my doing I collect old posters and came across a Fazbear poster from 1980’s that had Foxy on it and my cousin fell in love with Foxy so he demanded that I make him a costume though he was disappointed the first time he came here to find Foxy wasn’t part of the group anymore and I’m assuming that the poster I had was the last time Foxy was ever featured as one of the group seeing as I found another poster from 1988 that featured everyone but Foxy.”

Scott spoke up and said “Yeah as far as I heard Foxy started malfunctioning to the point that he was kinda of dangerous to let roam so they reprogrammed him to stay behind a line in Pirates Cove as a kind of visual attraction but some kid stepped over the line and got really hurt so instead of blaming the kid and the inattentive mom they blamed the restaurant and threatened to shut it down if Foxy was not taken offline and from that day the pizzeria tried to fix Foxy or at least understand why he malfunctioned but it’s been a mystery ever since.”

Suddenly I thought of something but worded it differently as not to make them think I was crazy “Hey I was wondering was there ever a gold bear animatronic here kind of looks like Freddy but has no fur just gold metal and a dark blue bow and top hat?”

I wasn’t going to mention the empty eyes because it might sound ridiculous since all the animatronics have eyes and by the look on Vincent’s face I had a feeling I wasn’t supposed to know about this animatronic anyway.

He narrowed his silver eyes and asked slowly “How do you know about Goldie kid?”

The word shit was running through my mind like a skipping CD and I had to figure out a lie quick because even Scott was looking suspicious when I said in the most level voice I could “My one teacher before I dropped out of high school asked when Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria opened here if there was a still a large golden bear singing there which confused me because I told her Freddy was brown and she looked kinda sad and merely said ‘That’s too bad I liked him’ and went back to her paperwork. I’m assuming he was an older animatronic that was discontinued before I ever started coming here?”

Scott’s suspicious expression relaxed but Vincent kept eyeing me strangely like he knew my story was utter bullshit but didn’t say anything as Scott started explaining “Goldie was one of the very first animatronics here and was built by my grandfather who was the one of the founder of the pizzeria but became the sole owner after his partner died from smoke inhalation when he got caught in a mysterious fire so he honored his friends memory by naming the restaurant after him thus the restaurant was named in memory of Fredrick P. Fazbear and my grandfather took the blueprints that Fredrick had drawn out and built Goldie whose original name was Freddy but kids stuck him with the name Goldie however the name obviously never traveled on to the brown version of him which you see on the stage over there.”

I was kind of relieved my lie went over so smoothly and I didn’t care that Vincent knew I was lying at least Scott believed me or at least I think he did because he didn’t press the subject anymore. We chatted for a couple hours kinda getting to know each other when Scott ordered pizza and as much as I tried to contribute to the cost of it he refused to accept my money saying that he occasionally did this for teenager’s that were forced to sit here plus he was hungry too having been working since midnight with no time for a break.

Vincent had a disgusted look on his face as we ate the pizza so I looked at him and asked “What’s wrong don’t you like pizza?”

Vincent scowled and said “Pizza is the most unhealthy and disgusting food on this planet.”

I smirked and took a bite of my pizza and said “Yeah coming from the guy with a pack of cigarettes in his pocket.”

Scott started laughing so hard he choked on his pizza and Vincent thumped him on the back until he was breathing properly again before looking at me with a flat look on his face and asked “And how do you know those are cigarettes in my pocket?”

I laughed and said “You display signs of being a smoker that even the stupidest person would see.”

Vincent leaned back in his chair and smiled “Please do tell what these signs are that give away that I smoke.”

Scott looked between us in a nervous way but didn’t say anything as I started to talk “You have been fiddling with a lighter for a while flicking it on and off like you have nothing to keep your hand occupied because you don’t have a cigarette in it.”

Vincent leaned forward and smirked “That doesn’t prove anything maybe I’m just a pyro and a lighter is the only legal source of fire I can have on me without drawing the attention of safety officials.”

I leaned forward also so our faces were pretty damn close to each other and I whispered “Fine if the lighter and the outline in your pocket doesn’t prove anything that nicotine gum your chewing is a dead giveaway seeing as my aunt chews the same shit that I saw put in your mouth a few minutes ago.”

He suddenly smiled and quickly lifted his hand a flicked me in the forehead causing me to reel back clutching my forehead in pain feeling like a large bee just stung me.

Scott smacked Vincent upside the head and said “Go help Mike in the back if you’re not gonna be nice.”

Vincent stood up and pushed the chair in before looking at Scott “I will see you later tonight seeing as we are both on night watch tonight and tomorrow.”

Scott nodded and Vincent walked away then disappeared round the corner.

“Are you okay Max? It looked like he flicked you rather hard.” He asked.

I looked at Scott his brown eyes filled with concern which made my heart melt that some random rather attractive looking security guard was worried about me so I just smiled and said “Yeah I am totally fine he just caught me off guard it did hurt but I have an impressive pain tolerance.”

Scott seemed relieved that I wasn’t hurt and we talked for a little bit and finished the rest of the pizza when I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed several hours had flown by when I heard a gruff voice over the intercom _“The pizzeria will be closing in five minutes please find your children and pack up any extra food you purchased as well as dispose of your garbage in the proper bins. Thank you have a nice night.”_

Scott stood up as my little cousin came running over to me with a red balloon bouncing on a string in his hand clearly tired and ready to go home so I looked at Scott and said “Well it was nice meeting you and good luck with your night shift tonight.”

He gave me a strained smile and walked away towards the same corner he had disappeared around earlier today. I hurried my cousin into the car as soon as my dad pulled up and we dropped him off at his house across town before heading back home where I went up to my room and slowly opened the door making sure in a weird way that the hallucination I saw yesterday was not there. My room was empty so I walked in and a closed my door behind me and fell on my bed falling into a quick sleep.


	2. Treat Others How You Want to be Treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda turning out into an AU seeing as this story concept was conceived long before games 4, 5, and 6 came out and honestly this timeline plays sorta into the later games past 3 but may deviate from cannon a bit so if something sounds uncannon chances are it's intentional and you should take this as a AU and not a modern continuation of the cannon timeline because seeing as I didn't have the full story before writing this I am just going to label this as a AU so no one can yell at me that something isn't cannon or correctly stated.

 ☻ ☣ ☻

I walked into the security office and hung up my purple security cap as I looked over to see Mike intently reading a large novel giving no indication that he heard me enter the room. I smiled and walked up behind Mike and draped my long arms over his shoulder making him jump and push me off with such force that I almost fell on my ass.

“God damn it Vincent I thought we established a no touching rule!” He barked once he realized it was me invading his personal space.

I regained my balance and laughed “I guess it’s my rebel nature that disregards your no touching rule.”

Mike closed his book with an irritated snap before asking “Where the hell is Scott I thought he was usually the first one here I mean I know it’s only 10:35pm but he is always here before us if not arriving the same time as one of us.”

I shrugged and then asked “How’s your pet project going with Foxy made any discoveries that will let us introduce him back into the pizzeria?”

Mike sighed and stood up “Yes and no he seems to be safe during the day but what’s really pissing me off is that one of the children possesses him at night and makes him move faster than he is intended to destroying his leg joints. He is damn near ready to be reintroduced as soon as I fix a few bugs in his wiring and somehow reinforce his leg joints because we can’t have Foxy collapsing on some poor kid because some little ghost brat can’t comprehend Foxy’s speed limit.”

I laughed and said “At least we are not using Foxy as a take apart attraction like that other fox animatronic Scott bought years back.”

Mike cringed and said “I have no idea what Scott saw in those creepy ass toy animatronics but I still have flashbacks every time someone says the name Bon Bon and no matter what I did to reattach Toy Chica’s beak the bitch would somehow find a way to remove it which I personally think it did it to make Jeremy piss himself.”

I laughed darkly and said “Jeremy is afraid of his own fucking shadow. I mean come on he was afraid of life in general that’s why he gave up at such a young age.”

No sooner had I finished my sentence Mike slugged me in the face actually succeeding in knocking me to the ground his blue eyes like chips of sapphire hard and cold looking down at me as he snarled “Don’t ever bring up Jeremy’s death again you purple prick.”

I stood up and smiled my face slightly throbbing from being sucker punched by him and started to advance on Mike his anger slowly turning into fear as he hit a wall with nowhere to go.

I stopped in front of him and leaned in whispering “Ya wanna know what I did to the last guy that punched me Mikey?”

Mike was paralyzed with fear at this moment so I gently grabbed his crotch as his face scrunched up in resistance to my touch and I continued to say “I cut off his dick while he a was still alive then stabbed him nine times in the stomach letting his stomach acid kill him and even better I gave his dismembered dick to his woman’s dog I can only imagine the look on the girl’s face when she found Fluffy eating her husband’s dick better than she does.”

Mike tried to suppress a moan and snarled “You’re a sick fucker Vincent I don’t know why you are allowed to exist.”

I hovered my lips centimeters from his and purred “I may be a sick fucker Mikey but I am a happy sick fucker.”

I gripped his crotch a little tighter and he tried to move his hips to shake my hand off and moaned “Get your fucking hands off me you psycho.”

I moved my lips even closer to his and said against his lips “Oh Mikey be honest with yourself you know you like when a real man handles you.”

I pressed my lips against his in a hungry kiss and felt his dick grow hard in my hand as I stroked it through his pants while unbuttoning his shirt with my other hand and running my hand up his pale chest hearing him moan against my lips as his tongue demanded access to my mouth which I was all too happy to grant. I could tell right away Mike had been drinking before coming to work as I detected a very light taste of Jack Daniel’s whiskey in his saliva and I was sure Mike was aware of the taste of pot in my mouth. I could feel him loosening my belt so I helped his hand a bit and felt him grab my erect member and push me back a bit. He kneeled down and licked my dick slowly making me smile and close my eyes and switched places with him so I was now the one against the wall as he sucked me off. I liked blow jobs from Mike he knew what he was doing he never went to fast that you released to soon and he never went too slow that you got bored it was always the right speed that it never stopped feeling good.

I smiled and pulled him off my dick and told him “Drop your pants and lean over the desk.”

Mike looked hesitant and somewhat scared but knew better than to question me. He undid his belt and dropped both his pants and boxer briefs and leaned over the desk and buried his face in his arms as I smiled and grasped his hips admiring his nice ass as I used two spit slicked fingers to loosen him up listening to Mikes needy moans and shallow breathes before slowly pushing myself inside of him hearing Mike’s muffled noise of mixed pain and pleasure and started thrusting slowly seeing as Mike and I hadn’t done this in a while so he wasn’t accustom to my dick size and as much as I was an asshole I liked screwing Mike and didn’t want to break my favorite toy. You would think Mike would find getting angry and violent with me a pointless effort knowing I could combat any attitude he gives me and he would always lose the fight. Honestly I think his attitude was hiding the fact that he still liked me since we tried dating several years ago and broke up due to what he claimed were my mental instability issues. I looked at the clock and figured I better hurry this up since Scott could show up any time now so I sped up my thrust and felt Mike convulse as he hit his climax and came all over the floor while I pulled out and was a lot better about hiding what I did. Pretty soon we were situated in out chairs like nothing ever happened and all evidence destroyed as the boss walked in with his usual nightly coffee and took a seat so we could get this daily nightmare on the road.

 

2 YEARS LATER...

 

I yawned as I trekked to Howling Coffee to get my morning cup of brain fuel before I have to go in and set up for the day and endure hordes of screaming kids until almost seven at night before then dealing with screaming animatronics for the rest of my shift.

I walked in and sidled up to the lineless counter and was met with a young kid cleaning the counter when he looked up and asked with a smile “What can I get you this morning?”

I yawned again and said “Since I can’t order three more hours of sleep I guess I’m gonna order a hot chocolate with six shots of expresso.”

The kid smirked and said “We can only do a maximum of five shots but since you look dead on your feet I’m gonna exercise my manager rights and give you the sixth shot free.”

I smiled and said “Scott said this place was quite reasonable to us security guards.”

The kid looked over his shoulder and smiled before he turned around and set my hot chocolate in front of me and nodded before asking “How is he doing I haven’t been to the pizzeria since then because of work.”

My eyes widened in surprise “I knew I recognized you you’re the jailbait Scott was talking to almost two years ago.”

I took a sip of my hot chocolate as I paid for it and answered his question “He’s tired and overworking himself but doing well. How are you doing kid?”

He came around the counter and started organizing the bagged coffee and replied “Doing pretty good I just turned eighteen and finally got promoted to a manager here after the previous one got a better job and I just got my high school GED.”

I nodded impressed that this little jailbait had been that hard at work for the last two years when my cell rang and I picked it up “Hello? Yeah I am just leaving the coffee shop and I will be there soon…Of course I know we have a party at the pizzeria today I will be there in ten minutes you pushy bastard bye.”

Mike tried to keep going but I hung up and said to the kid “Well good luck with everything I gotta jet my coworker could go on a rampage any second now if I don’t show up soon.”

I waved at him as I exited the coffee shop and proceeded down the street towards the pizzeria.

 

**♂ ♡ ♂**

 

The security guard whose name I now remembered was Vincent after he walked out seemed leagues nicer than when I originally met him when I was sixteen but then again time and environment may change a person’s personality a bit plus the fact that bad days could happen often if he had to wake up as early as this and deal with small children and a night shift on top of that. I was occupying myself cleaning tables until the rest of the staff came in for our usual morning rush when the door jingled and I looked up and groaned.

“I thought I told you two to stay away from here after I fired you and I still need your keys or you’re looking at talking to my boss about withholding company property.” I snapped as the two biggest morons to grace the planet sauntered in.

I held out my hands and the bigger guy Colton and the stick figure James laughed and James said “You’re a bit of a feisty fairy aren’t ya Maxie but here ya go my keys as I am obligated to.”

Both James and Colton dropped their keys in my hands and Colton laughed evilly “We also have a proposition that may make you walks home less stressful.”

I sighed and figured they would use the fact that they fucked with me on my way home to rope me into something but I asked “And what do I have to do to get you goons to leave me alone when I go home for the night?”

James smiled and said “We’re going to debunk the rumors of the pizzeria being haunted tonight and we want you to come with us for fun. Maybe your Tinkerbell magic will keep us safe.”

I glared at them and asked “And how in the hell are you going to break into the pizzeria that place is locked up like the Buckingham Palace and if we get caught do you want property damage on top of breaking and entering?”

Colton smiled and dangled a set of keys in my face and said “We swiped these from some squirrely security guy in the Chinese takeout last night had them dangling in plain sight on his belt loop was too good an opportunity to pass up.”

I rolled my eyes and asked “What time do you want to meet up?”

They looked wide eyed and laughed “You’re actually gonna go with us Maxie?”

I straightened my hat and said “I have to because if I don’t I will never have a peaceful walk home again so don’t act so fucking surprised I just want to get you too idiots off my case. Honestly how fucking haunted can a kid’s pizzeria be.”

They smiled and high fived and unbeknownst to me after tonight I would soon realize just how haunted AND deadly a kids pizzeria could be.

They told me around midnight so I packed a backpack walked downstairs where my folks were still up and watching television when my mom looked up and asked “Where on Earth are you going at this hour Max?”

I smiled my most convincing liars grin and said “A friend of mine who works security at the pizzeria asked me to help clean the place since his boss was short on janitorial staff so I offered my help since pay is fifty an hour which can go in my college fund.”

My dad looked at me and frowned “Don’t you need sleep for work?”

I shook my head and replied “Today was my last shift for a few days while the shop gets repainted. Don’t worry about leaving the door unlocked if I’m back after you go to bed I have my house key.”

My dad smiled and nodded while my mom still looked worried but said “Have a good night Max and in the end all this late night work will be worth it and you will be able to enjoy a normal sleep schedule again.”

I laughed as I walked out the door and said “It doesn’t bother me in the slightest mom but thanks for the concern.”

I ventured out and hurried to the meeting spot to see those two idiots standing still staring at the pizzeria in the distance as I sidled up next to them poking them with two flashlights scaring the shit out of them.

“If we are going in somewhere haunted light is our best friend so I brought us some LED mini lights courtesy of my generous Tinkerbell magic.”

They took the lights and we proceeded towards the pizzeria and James quietly unlocked the door pushing it open and locking it behind him as not to raise alarm to anyone we were in here. We all agreed we would stay till four in the morning giving us ample time to debunk this bullshit rumor or in my opinion ample time for James and Colton to fuck with me in every way imaginable.

We wandered through the halls avoiding cameras easily since they weren’t positioned very smartly when I heard a faint metal clunking sound far in the distance and tapped James who was fucking around with a Freddy mask and asked “Did you hear that it sounded like something metal banging?”

Colton looked down the hall and shrugged “I didn’t hear anything you must be getting a little paranoid Maxie.”

We kept walking every now and then those two idiots would fuck with something stupid and laugh like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was hearing footsteps that sounded similar to the animatronics during the day but with more echo now that the pizzeria was quiet.

I looked behind me scanning the dark hallway and shivered when James tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see them staring at a huge animatronic with its back to us.

“Hey ain’t that Freddy Max?” I nodded unnerved by how it was standing directly in the center of the hall not moving an inch instead of being stored somewhere like a smart business owner would do in the afterhours.

Colton chuckled and walked up to it and said “Let’s push it over that’ll spook some guard in the morning?”

I sighed and whispered getting more and more creeped out by the second “Let’s not because I doubt you have enough to bail yourselves outta jail if we get caught let alone even remotely enough to pay for repairs on an animatronic that probably cost more than I make in a decade.”

Suddenly Freddy started creaking and made eerie as fuck moan before its head pulled an Exorcist and he was looking directly at us asking in a tinny cheerful voice “HI THERE ARE YOU READY FOR FREDDY?”

I was pretty sure we all simultaneously screamed as Freddy quickly righted himself and started walking towards us. We sprinted down the hall and split up with Colton going left and me going right with James hauling ass behind me. We heard the stomping metal footsteps of Freddy fade and I looked back at James and said “We have to go find Colton and get out of here because this place is messed up if I’m assuming there security is those fucking animatronics.”

James was shivering like any moment he was going to shit himself so I said calmly “Okay here’s a solid plan we maneuver our way through this place and avoid any and all animatronic assuming if they actually employ the other two which would be a giant yellow chicken named Chica and a purple bunny named Bonnie. Can you honestly work with that plan? Because we got in okay I am positive we will get out just fine.”

He nodded spastically and we proceeded walking our way past the cameras keeping out of sight and keeping an eye and ear out for Colton and/or Freddy. In the back of my mind something didn’t feel right but right now getting out came first and I was hoping that right now Freddy was in fact the only animatronic we had to concern ourselves with at the moment.

 

**☎ ☎ ☎**

 

All three of us security guards working tonight looked up and then at each other when Vincent spoke “Please tell me I just imagined a chorus of human screams.”

Mike stood up and walked over to the security monitors and flipped through the channels when he loudly yelled “Son of a bitch! Scott we have a huge problem.”

I stood up and walked over to the monitors and focused on two intently. One where I saw a tall thick kid slip into a janitor closet to evade Freddy and another camera that showed two other boys one with short hair and a thin build and the other a pale guy with blond hair layered with black quickly skirting through the halls no doubt trying to find the exit, save their friend and avoid the other animatronics if they were aware of anyone else besides Freddy. Vincent grabbed a metal pole and typed the security code into the door to the left and opened it.

“Vincent where the fuck are you going?” I asked.

He looked at me and asked “You realize who the two tone haired kid is right Scott?”

I looked confused and asked “Some stupid kid that thought trespassing was a good idea?”

Vincent rolled his eyes and merely said “Jailbait.”

I lifted an eyebrow and replied “Come again?”

He slowly said “Jail. Bait.” And pointed at the camera showing the two navigating through the halls as we speak.

Suddenly it clicked “You’re saying that is Max?”

He sighed and impatiently said “Yes and the longer he is out there the shorter is life is going to get. I could honestly care less about Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber I don’t want to see this kid eaten with all the great stuff he’s accomplished recently and I personally don’t think he is here willingly so if you don’t mind I would like to save him before he becomes an animatronics chew toy.”

I wasn’t going to win the argument and personally this argument was one I was willing to let Vincent win. I nodded and handed him a high powered stun gun incase Vincent’s raw strength and metal pole didn’t cut it and shorting them out was his only option even though it would take months to repair them from a zap like this stun gun could produce. As if accepting this like my blessing he smiled his usual halfcocked smile and took off down the hall in the direction of the last place Max and that nimrod were seen.

Mike surveyed this whole exchange with curiosity and when Vincent was long gone he asked “I’m guessing you are not concerned about Vincent’s weird ass behavior at all are you?”

I walked over to the camera to see Vincent deliberately scraping the pole on the ground attempting to draw any nearby animatronics away from Max possibly in hope that if he could keep as many of them occupied so that Max could possibly escape via the front door.

Mike tapped my shoulder and said “Scott are you even listening to me?”

I growled and snapped keeping my eyes on the screen “Yes I am listening Mike and no I am not too concerned with the fact that he wants to save someone’s life.”

Mike sighed and asked “Aren’t you just a tad bit concerned he is being selective instead of just saving all of them?”

I flipped around the camera channels keeping an eye on both Max and Vincent’s location in hopes they would run into each other and responded “Again no because I am of the same belief that Max was bullied into coming here and personally in my opinion is the only one here who deserves mercy.”

Mike slammed his hands down on the desk and yelled “Who are we to play god Scott!”

I glanced over my shoulder and asked in response “Who are we to even call ourselves people Mike. If I’m not allowed a well-deserved rest after gunned down by Vincent then I am going to make use of my tortured existence and if that means exercising divine rights I don’t honestly have then yes perhaps I will play god tonight. Besides whose going to miss a couple punk ass bullies.”

Mike finally went silent as I watched Vincent approach the closet the thick one was supposedly still hiding in.

 

 ☻ ☣ ☻

 

I had been wandering for about ten minutes hoping I would get somewhere whether it be find the kid or determine if any other animatronics were awake besides Freddy when my radio beeped.

I took it off my belt and pressed the button and said “Ya got any good news Scotty because right now news of any sort would be good.”

The voice that came out of the radio made me smirk “Its Mike and what your doing is selfish and stupid and I’m not going to sit by and let you or Scott play this game and act like your helping anybody I am going to find them all and I am taking them to the cops so they can be handled by honest law men.”

I kept walking and said into my radio “I don’t expect you to agree with or understand my reasons but you need to back the fuck down Mikey and let me and Scott handle this we are only doing what’s right.”

He was silent for all of five seconds before snapping “So you’re going to let the animatronics kill two innoc…”

I immediately cut him off as I hissed “If you fucking so much as hint at them being innocent in any way I will make the rest of this month’s night shifts a living nightmare for you Michael. You don’t see what I do about these brats and how they probably treat Max and to me it’s like watching reruns of my youth and I’ll be damned if some kid ends up as fucked as me and I had some method of stopping it. I know it seems harsh but look at what Jeremy did Mike do you want that to happen to another kid or do you want to remove the problem from the equation all together.”

Like I suspected there was a loud pop and a burst of static before the final silence that confirmed Mike had probably spiked his radio on the ground because I brought up Jeremy again. I approached a closet and heard noises behind the door that sounded like a boy whimpering and figured it had to be one of the idiots Max was here with. I flung open the door with the full intention of scaring him and succeeding as he shrieked like a little girl and tried to crush himself in the closet farther.

I tapped the pole on the ground and said “Come on princess we need to get moving before the others become aware of us.”

He choked out “Others?”

I smiled evilly “Yes others and if you want to live you’ll get your ass moving so we can get you somewhere safe.”

He stood up shakily and followed me out of the closet and we walked the long way around to the security room so I could maybe drill him for answers.

“So why are you all here and whose brilliant idea was it to break into the pizzeria in the first place.” I asked as we slowly walked back to the right door of the security room.

The whimpering idiot behind me quickly said “It was this idiot Maxwell Grimm’s idea he said he had a whole bunch of shit on us that he would use if we didn’t help him break in and we had no choice because he is such a convincing liar when I comes to playing a false victim.”

Strike one.

“He’s a real prick he even got us fired from our coffee house job after making sexual advances on us and turning it around like we actually did something wrong pulling the whole innocent fairy shtick like being a queer means he can do no wrong.” He continued.

Strike two.

“He’s just jealous that we passed high school on the first try and people actually like me and James because we are honest with people and don’t need to con people into trusting us.” He said as we rounded the corner.

Strike three. Game over.

In the moment I was about to turn around and bludgeon this kid with the metal pole in my hand I saw a better and more painful opportunity. Standing at the end of the hall was Chica with her back to us.

The brat hadn’t noticed her yet so I smirked and said “It’s rather dangerous for you to walk behind me why don’t I cover the rear and I will guide you where to go.”

“Are you sure?” He asked with a poorly masked tremor in his voice.

“Positive kiddo.” I said with a twisted grin.

He stupidly took the bait and switched places with me and I nudged him forward before viciously banging the metal pipe against the ground alerting Chica of our presence.

“What the fuck man are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He said as he looked down the hall finally noticing Chica turning towards us.

“I don’t know why you let the animatronics roam freely but it’s a cool security feature.” He said as a he stared at Chica slowly approaching us being one of the slowest of the group next to Freddy.

I laughed maliciously causing the brat to look at me with a confused look on his face when I suddenly struck him in the knees with the metal pole causing him to fall.

“Kid Chica ain’t security you honestly pissed off the only security you had by one lying and two picking me as the one you lied to. Hope you like being chicken scratch.”

With the damage I did to his knees he would never be able to escape Chica which was the plan as I slipped off into the shadows hearing him scream after me calling me one unflattering name after another until from the next hallway over I could hear a sickening crunch followed by silence eliciting a cruel chuckle from me as I continued my search for the Max and the other Neanderthal.

My radio beeped and I pressed the button “I am assuming you saw what I did?”

Scott chuckled darkly over the radio “She snapped his fucking neck and is most likely going to find a suit to stuff him in. I hope it’s one of the spare female animal suits it would fit what a little girl he is.”

I chuckled and proceeded to ask “Any news on where Max and idiot number two is?”

Scott was silent for a moment probably checking the cameras when he said “They wandered to party room number three it appears Max is receiving an earful from the twiggy bully. You might want to hurry I don’t trust this to stay just verbal for very long.”

I began walking before asking “What became of Mike after he spiked his radio?”

“Oh you know one angry text after another about how I need to stop sucking your dick literally and figuratively and actually be a leader and a boss ended with the usual no fucks given about losing a little money over losing his sanity of having to work with your stupid ass. So I assumed he went home seeing as the monitor registered the back door was unlocked and relocked moments ago.” Scott recounted as I passed party room number one and could pick up muffled yelling.

I whispered in the radio “Found them. I’ll be going silent for a couple minutes and should be back with Max in a few moments.”

I clicked the radio off and quietly opened the door a little and slipped in to hear “This is all your fault you know this hell hole better than me and Colton and now we lost Colton and god knows what happened to him those animatronic security nightmares could be programmed to use lethal force. If Colton is hurt this whole thing is being dumped on your shoulders.”

Max stood there taking the abuse impressively before leaning against a party table and sneering “It funny how you make fun of me for being gay but the way you act around Colton one would think this I more than a bromance but then again a good portion of homophobic men are closet gays themselves so it’s not surprising if you’re sucking his dick behind closed doors.”

SMACK!

Max fell to the floor clutching his cheek in pain as the twig loomed over him and snarled “Keep talking fairy and I will make sure you never have a peaceful walk home again.”

The more I kept watching the more pissed I became when I realized Max wasn’t even paying attention to the asshole. His face and body were facing him but his eyes were cast in my direction as if he knew I was there which should have been impossible seeing as I was in the darkest corner of the largest party room keeping as silent as grave. I will give him points for being the first guy in a while to make me shiver a little.


End file.
